Desire, Lust, Passion, Desir
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Samako is killed by Sophia. Desir is lost and doesn't know what to do until he meets a mysterious girl.. ORIGINAL PLOT I OWN IT
1. Chapter 1

God Service swung it's arm at God Desir. God Desir dodged. Samako accidentally jerked the god, causing Desir to become angery.

"You idiot! Just let _me _do the work! Got it?" Desis shouted.

Samako flinched. She could hear Desir's voice radiating around her.

Even though they were connected with the metal tentacles that were wrapped around her, Desir was in control.

God Desir shot it's arm at God Service, catching him in the neck.

God Service staggered back. Bolts and pieces of metal fell. But Service healed alomst immediatly.

Desir cursed them. Service would be hard to defeat this way. He would have to kill Yoichi.

Desir extended his arm, changing it into a huge blade and forcing it into the chest of God Service.

Yoich screamed.

He hit his target.

"Master!" Service screamed. "Pardonner, help! Service and Yoichi collapsed out of ICON mode.

Yoichi fell on his back, his hip bleeding profusely. Service was at his side instantly. "Master, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Yoichi groaned. "I don't know Service...I think I might be paralyzed."

"Master...I'm sorry I didn't protet you..." Service cried.

Pardonner landed beside them.

Desir yelled, lifting his arm to swing at the healing doji.

He then felt pain. Pain from Samako.

He felt his ICON falling. His power was draining him.

He hit the ground.

"SOPHIA!" He heard Service shout.

He opened his eyes. He was on the ground, on is back. He sat up, noticing the other sins were gone. _'Cowards_.' He thought.

"Sophia, what did you do?" He heard Service shout.

Desir stood up abruptly. He felt weak. He saw Samako laying on the ground.

"Samako, stand up." He said weakly.

She didn't move.

"Samako?" He walked over to her, nudging her with his foot. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shouted at the virtues. He kneeled down beside her. "M-Master?" He pulled her limp body onto his lap. Her abdomen was bleeding. He shook her gently.

"Pardonner, help her!" Service said.

Pardonner finshed healing Yoichi, standing up. "I can do nothing after someone is dead." He said flatly.

Desir felt anger swelling inside of him. He swung his gauntlet violently at Service and Yoichi, usisng up the rest of his power. He saw darkness as he collapsed into the blood stained grass.


	2. Chapter 2

Desir woke up. He couldn't see anything, maybe because he couldn't open his eyes. He was on his back, he was aware of that. He felt cold concrete on his cracked porcelain skin.

He tried to sit up but immediately fell back down. He felt sparks and weak vibrations through out his body.

After a few minutes, he was able to sit up. He opened his eyes and saw he could barely see anything. He noticed he was in an ally. It was either dusk or dawn, he couldn't tell.

He stood up, ignoring the pain. He yelped loudly when he felt his arm nearly fall off. His arm was barely attached to his body by a few wires.

"Hello? Who's there?"

He stood up when he heard some one behind him.

"Are you okay? Are heard someone yell."

He turned around and saw a teenage girl, who was looking at him worriedly.

"Go away." He said, cursing himself for how weak his voice sounded.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked, walking toward him.

"Leave me alone!" Desir growled. He stepped backwards when she got closer.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked again, still walking toward him.

Desir stepped back again, this time tripping on his ripped hakama. He fell ungracefully back onto the ground.

The girl kneeled down in front of him. She gasped when she saw his arm. "Are you a robot or something?" She asked.

"No shit!" Desir shouted angerly.

"Okay, okay." She put a careful arm around his waist, hoisting him up.

"Let me go," Desir said, trying to push her away. 'How can I be this weak?' He thought as the girl got him to walk.

She walked him into the apartment. Desir noticed that he had a limp. She sat him down on a couch. "What happened to you?" She asked, kneeling infront of him.

"None of your business." Desir said. He winced when he felt a shock inside his body. He finely caught a glimpse of the girl, who was looking at him worriedly. She had long, blue black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a school uniform.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

The girl sighed. She looked at her watch. "I have to go to school, can you stay here for a few hours?" She asked, looking at Desir pleadingly.

"Why would you want me to stay here?"

"I wanna make sure you're okay."

Desir thought for a moment."Fine..."

The girl smiled."Lay down."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Desir growled, looking away from her. He gasped quietly when he felt her arms around him, laying him down on the couch.

"Be careful," She said, exiting the apartment.

Desir groaned, laying limp on the couch. How could she be so stupid? Just letting some one she doesn't even know into her home and leaving them there.

He felt his energy running low. He needed to get out of here . He needed to find the sins, and soon. Rights after he stopped seeing doubles...


	3. Chapter 3

**this is a really short chapter, but its an emergency update. considor this story off of hiatus.**

Desir groaned. Even though he was a doji, he sure did have a wicked headache. He rolled over, nuzzling into something soft. But strange...He sniffed the fabric that was against his nose and grimaced. It was an unfamiliar scent.

"Samako?" He called. His voice just echoed.

"Who's Samako?"

"What the fuck?" He jumped up, cringing when wires and bolts were tugged on inside his body. He looked to his left and saw the same girl he had seen a few hours earlier. He suddenly remembered what had happened, his master dying and this girl finding him.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He was on the couch, where she had left him before. She was kneeling beside him, looking at him worriedly.

Desir didn't reply to her. He had learned to keep things to himself to make sure that any weakness would not be shown.

"Fine, be that way mister grumpy." She laughed and stood up. "Do you eat at all?" She asked. "Or do you just need to be plugged into a wall?"

"You think you're funny?" Desir asked and stood up quickly, hoping to look menacing.

She shrugged. "Kinda. On occasion."

He glared at her. It was like talking to Allegro, or Edile. Or God forbid Service.

"What?" She asked. She sat down on a chair across from Desir.

Desir didn't say anything to her. She didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that he was inhuman. Maybe she knew what he was.

"Um...I'm Chiyoko." She said kind of shyly.

"Hi." Desir said and sat down on the couch again. From what he could see, he basically didn't heal at all.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Desir asked.

"I-I geuss you don't need to." She said quietly. She gently swept some of her black hair out of her face. "What are you?" She asked.

"_Why should I tell you?_" He asked again through gritted teeth. Everything was starting to really hurt now.

"Okay, fine."

Desir stood up. He started walking towards the door.

"Wait," Chiyoko said and jumped up. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes." Desir said nonchalantly, and didn't even wince as his body basically electrocuted its self.

"You...You can come back if you need to." Chiyoko said. "If you don't have anywhere else to go."

Desir opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

"Jealousy. Jealousy. Jealousy. Jealousy."

"Shit, _what_?" Jealousy asked moodily from his spot on the floor. Desir had barely managed to get himself to Rune's place. He had taken out a few birds along the way, and was covered in their feathers to prove it.

"What the fuck happened yesterday?" Desir asked and collasped next to Jealousy.

Jealousy sighed and looked at Desir. "Sophia took you and Samako out." He said dully.

"What happened to her body?" Desir asked.

"I think the city took care of it." Jealousy said. Rune walked into the room, holding his homework and books.

"Oh, hi Desir!" He smiled. He always made sure to smile at Desir. Jealousy had said that Desir enjoys the gestures, even if he doesn't show it.

"Hi." Desir said.

"Are you looking for a new master?" Jealousy asked.

"I...haven't even thought about it..." Desir said quietly.

Rune frowned as he sat down on his bed. He knew that Samako had died, and a little birdie (Jealousy) had told him that Desir had actually really loved Samako. It was depressing seeing him like this.

"You know you're not going to heal unless-"

"Yes, Jealousy, I know!" Desir shouted.

"Calm down, Desir." Rune said as he flipped open one of his books. "You'll be alright-"

"What about Samako?" Desir asked. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Desir..." Rune said quietly.

"Never mind." Jealousy said. "He'll figure it out later." He said to Rune.

Rune nodded.

"That damn Sophia..." Desir growled. "I'm going to kill him.

"Have fun with that."

"_Jealousy!_" Rune scolded.

"What time is it?" Desir asked.

"Almost six." Rune replied. "Do you have some where to stay?"

"...Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey :) heres the** **update,**** only a few years late...Also, im using something new on my phone to write and upload these. ..so if anything looks funny, ill figure it out :)**

Yoko sat on her bedroom floor and did some homework. It was a little bit past six. She heard the door open and slam closed.

"Oh goody, the thing is here..." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room, dusting off her black school skirt.

Desir walked in and sat on the couch. "What am I supposed to do here?" He growled. "I'm going to kill that little shit..."

"Thingy?"

"Excuse me?" Desir said when he heard Yoko call him thingy.

"Your name is Thingy." She said, as she walked into the living room.

"It's Desir, you wretch." He growled.

"Okay." She smiled sickeningly sweet. She almost reminded him of...himself...

"Make me something to eat."

"Nope." She winked at him. "Say the magic word."

"Now."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Damn you, I'll raid your kitchen my damn self."

Yoko laughed at him as he pouted and limped to the kitchen. He was like a child. With a potty mouth.

Desir ripped open the cabinets and pulled out any food he could find. Most of it fell on the floor.

Yoko raised an eyebrow as she watched him dig through the cabinets. She bent down and picked the various items.

Desir looked over at her. Her skirt rode up and he could see her thighs and legs. 'Oooh, she's mine now.' He thought evilly to himself.

After all, he WAS the doji of lust.

He found a box of cookies and sat down on the counter as Yoko put stiff back into the cabinets.

"You're such a spaz." She said, and yet she wasn't mad. Actually, this whole time, she hadn't minded him. Maybe he'd see how far he could push her...

He knocked some cans out of the cabinets and smirked.

Yoko tossed one of the cans at him, laughing when it hit him in the face.

"Oww." He said flatly.

"You deserve it." She scorned, smirking at him.

That smirk...it was like looking at his reflection.

Desir had already eaten the entire box of cookies.

"You're not gonna get a sugar high are you?" She asked and sat on the counter beside him.

"No."

"Good. You're bad enough as it is." She said as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"If I'm so bad, why don't you kick me out? " He winked at her.

"You're eye candy." She giggled.

"Well, this is true..." He agreed shamelessly.

"You have a big ego for a broken thingy." She said.

"A broken thingy?!"

"Yeah."

Desir snarled. He was broken. It'd be a while until he was healed, now that Samako was dead. Yoko would be an appropriate master...she wasn't bad looking either.

He jumped off the counter and looked at her seriously.

"What?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"You're going to help me."

"Okay. I don't have anything else to do." She said nonchalantly.

Desir rolled his eyes and took off his shirt.

"Whoa, calm down, I've only known you for a couple days." She joked.

"Just do as I say." Desir said. "I hate doing this." He mumbled.

"Ok...what are we doing?" She asked quietly.

"Ill explain after. That way you can't change your mind." He smirked.

"You wouldn't have let me change my mind anyway." She said accusingly.

"True." He said. "My chest will open up-its my freaky and cool 'thingy' anatomy- and you have to touch the glowing orb in my chest."

"Glowing orb?!" She asked. "Is it like, floating around in there or something?"

"Sure." He said indifferently. His chest started to open up, and the pale light from his soul sphere lit up the room.

Yoko was amazed, she'd never seen anything like it. How can such a spaz like Desir hold something so beautiful?

She touched the sphere. It was warm, and she felt a pain travel up her arm and then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**hello to anyone reading this. i started this fic when i was in seventh grade and i stopped writing fanfiction when i got caught up in divorce and moving and high school and a hoe ass ex girlfriend. But i think its time to write again, starting with this one. Someone copied this story and basically paraphrased it. Last i checked that was almost a year and a half ago, and i havent read the other person's story since. and i wont, i dont wat it to influence MY ORIGINAL FUCKING STORY. **

**enjoy mother fuckers~**

"Yoko."

Silence.

"Yo, sugartits." Desir said again, watching Yoko as she laid on the floor. The deed went fairly well, however, Yoko blacked out.

"Calm down, I'm awake." She groaned on the floor. "What the hell was that?" She sat up. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were glazed.

Desir jumped back onto the counter. He watched as Yoko stood up and he felt that familar haze that he'd never realized he had when he was with Samako came back now that he had Yoko as his master.

"Dude, check this out!" Yoko laughed as she examined Desir's doji crest on her wrist.

"That means that you're mine." Desir said nonchalantly. "Technically, I'm yours, but I'll be the one giving the orders."

"We'll see." Yoko winked and laughed. "So what does this imply? Now that I 'can't change my mind'." She said with exaggerated emphasis, her head bobbing.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think of a way that I can explain this to you that you'd understand." Desir said mumbled as he started digging through the food again.

Yoko rolled her eyes.

"Okay, listen." Desir said. "I only feel like explaining this once. This guy, Dunstan, wanted to know which was stronger, good or evil? So he created a ton of robots, called doji. Some good, some evil, to fight to the death so that he could see which was stronger. That fight is the One Hundred Machine Funeral. There's a hundred of us all together. Each of us needs a master to become as strong as possible. That's why I need you. My old master was killed."

"Huh." Yoko said, seeminly unfazed. "Do you know Slow?"

"Slow?!"

"Yeah." Yoko said, smirking. "He's always with my friend Akitsu. You guys look and act similar."

"He's a good doji." Desir growled.

"And you're evil?"

"What do you think?"

"You look like a little girl's stuffed easter bunny." Yoko giggled.

Desir deflated a bit. "A really sexy easter bunny..." He mumbled.

"Sure, I've always wanted a live in boyfriend." Yoko teased.

"I am NOT your live in boyfriend." Desir said sternly, scowling. "And from now on, you do what _I _ say."

"Okay." Yoko said uncaringly, looking at her nails.

Desir just watched her. What was wrong with her? Does she even care? It was a surreal thing, having a new master so soon. He almost didn't want to believe his eyes as he watched Chiyoko, just a few feet in front of him. She was suddenly caught up in the doji and the Hundred Machine Funeral in a matter of hours. And yet she still seemed mellow and nonchalant. Assuming this wasn't a bluff or her just being uncaring, this would be a good thing. It would be very important that she keep her cool in the midst of this war.

"Come on." Desir said and started walking towards the door.

"Oooh, where we going?" Yoko squeeled excitedly as she gabbed her cell phone and jacket out of her tiny apartment living room.

Desir rolled his eyes. "Just come." He said as she met him by the door. "Do you have a car?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "But I have a bike._ A real nice bike_." She droned out.

"Oh my god." Desir resisted the urge to roll his eyes again in the last 45 seconds, as that would be very un-charismatic. "Then we'll walk. I can't fly with both of us." He said as he exited the apartment and Chiyoko locked the door.

"You walk around in those clothes?" Yoko giggled as she pulled a bandana out of her jacket and swept her long hair back with it. "I have some fairly unisex clothes that you can wear. As much as I enjoy watching that hakama sag around your waist." She giggled gain, suggestively as they walked out of the building.

Desir chuckled quietly.

The walk was about twenty minutes and it was pushing 8 o clock. He lead her to Rune's home. The second time today he'd see that little shit. Jealousy was his closest friend in the group. Rage was his second closes friend, usually who he confided when Jealousy was busy. And then there was another doji, he wasn't one of the Deadly Sins but he was one of the evil doji. There were a hundred doji, not including Millieu. The Six Perfections and 44 other good doji. Then there were the Seven Deadly Sins, and 43 other evil doji. Jose Maria, one of the remaining evil doji, was one of his favorites of the weaklings. The embodiment of revenge.

They arrived at Rune's door and Desir let himself and Chiyoko in. Rune's parents weren't home. They never were.

"Rude." Yoko said as Desir slammed the door. "This is a big house, bro..."

"His parents are loaded." Desir said. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to Rune's room. He usually spent around three hours on his homework, so he should still be working.

A few staircases and hallways later, they arrived at Rune's room. It was dull, the light was flickering.

"What happened in here?" Desir asked as he walked in, Chiyoko following closely.

"Jealousy threw a fit." Rune said as he held a flashlight to his book. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Yoko. "Amagawa-Senpai! What are you doing here?"

"Rune-Chan!" Yoko yelpd and attack-hugged Rune. "Hi!" She giggled and sat next to him on the bed. She was almost twice as big as him.

Rune looked at Desir. "She's your...?" He asked and Desir nodded. "Wow..." He said and smiled.

"So you have one too?" Yoko asked as she took off her jacket and showed her crest.

"Yeah.." Rune said as he pulled up his sleeve and showed Yoko.

"Schoolmates?" Desir asked as he wondered around the room.

"Yep!" Yoko chirped. "Who's your thingy?" She asked Rune.

"Jealousy." Rune replied and set his books on the nightstand. "He went out to cool off. We had a misunderstanding."

Desir made a 'hm' sound and sat on the edge of the bed as Yoko wrapped her arms around Rune and pulled him down from his sitting postion, giggling as he yelped and laughed as she rubbed her knuckles on the top of his head.

"You need to stop fucking giggling." Desir said, pretending to be irritated. Although he kind of enjoyed her giggles.

"Too bad, Desi-Boo." Yoko said when she gave Rune's scalp a break and let him sit up.

"What did you just call me?" Desir asked and looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

Rune muffled a laugh as she repeated the nickname and Desir pushed her off the bed. "You guys get along really well..." He commented. "How did you find her?"

"I found him." Yoko said as she poked her head over the top of the bed. "All broken and pathetic." She said as she got back on the bed. "When will Jealousy be back?"

"Shouldn't be too long." Rune said. "Are you healing better?"

"Yeah. My wires are reconnecting." Desir replied.

"Good." Rune said. "You seem to get along...that will make you guys stronger."

"Really?" Yoko asked. "You hear that, you power hungry freak? LOVE ME!" She launched herself at Desir, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her.

"THE FUCK, BITCH!" Desir yelped as he was brutally hugged. Rune laughed.

Jealousy landed on the balcony outside Rune's room and walked in. He stopped for a moment to witness Desir being mauled by strange girl, but shrugged and walked to the armchair by the bed and sat down.

"Jealousy!" Yoko chirped and let go of Desir, pushing him over. "Jealousy, right?" She smiled at him.

"Mhm." He said as he rested his chin in his hand, his elbow on the armchair.

"Hey, you have different thingy bobs on your head." Yoko said, gesturing to his visors. "Do you all have differnt thingy bobs?"

"They're called visors..." Jealousy mumbled.

"They're specific to each doji." Desir said.

"Huh." Yoko said as she sat closer to Jealousy. "I think I like his better."

Desir's eyes narrowed and Jealousy smirked at the praise. Rune chuckled.

"Amagawa-Senpai, do you want anything to drink?" Rune asked as he hopped off the bed. "I have rice milk, soda, I made some green tea earlier..."

"Rice milk, please." Yoko smiled brightly at him.

Rune smiled and made his way out of the room.

"I'll come with you." Desir said and hopped off the bed. Rune looked surprised but allowed Desir to follow him out of the room.

"Sit on the bed with me." Yoko said and patted the space beside her. "Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Yoko huffed and grabbed him by his wrists. "What are these big things called?"

"Gauntlets."

"Desir doesn't have them."

"He does." Jealousy said. "He has them retracted."

"Retracted?" Yoko asked. "Can I see you do that?"

Jealousy gave her an indifferent look and retracted his gauntlets as Yoko watched in awe.

"Wow!" She bounced up and down on her spot on the bed. "That's awesome!"

Jealousy felt a small smile tug on his lips as she almost floated with enthusiasm.

"Sit with me, please." She said as she patted the spot next to her. She lived by herself (though not anymore) and could only give Rune and her other friends minimal affection at school and she'll be damned if she doesn't take any oppurtunity to 'affection' someone to death.

Jealousy rolled his eyes and sat on the bed and was immediately attacked by Yoko's hug.

Yoko laughed as Jealousy tried to move away from her.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, although he really didn't mind too much. This was more attention than Rune ever gave him.

"Everything!" Yoko laughed. She finally let Jealousy go. "You passed my hug test."

Jealousy gave her a look as if she were crazy.

"Can I braid your hair?"

"Absolutely not."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"_Please._"

"God dammit." 

"When are we all meeting together next?" Desir asked as Rune poured three cups of rice milk and grabbed a soda for Desir.

"You'd have to ask Jealousy." Rune said. "He's the one that talks to Vice."

"Ok." Desir said as he took the soda and a cup of rice milk from Rune and followed him back to his room.

When they got back to Rune's room, they saw Jealousy sitting on the bed pouting while Yoko braided his hair.

"Oh this is precious." Desir smirked at the sight and Rune smiled.

"Shut the fuck up, Desir." Jealousy growled.

"Desir." Yoko whispered as he handed her the cup of rice milk.

"What?"

"He smells better than you."

Rune started laughing, trying his best to control it. He handed a cup of rice milk to Jealousy, and the two made tense eye contact before Jealousy took the glass.

"Look how pretty his hair is now." Yoko smiled at her handiwork.

"It looks nice." Rune said.

"Aw, you're a princess, Jealous." Desir teased.

"I'm gonna fucking end you!" Jealousy shouted as he jumped off the bed and ran toward Desir.

Desir faked a terrified scream and flew out the window laughing, Jealousy following closely behind him.

**Ill post the next chapter when I get three reviews.**


End file.
